Forgotten
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: song fic, After a breakup Sam feels rejected.


Authors note: Avril song! 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

FORGOTTEN 

(Sam's POV)

"SAM!" Danny screamed toward his friend to try to get her attention

"What is it, Danny?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

Danny had been going out with Paulina for three weeks now. She had cheated on him a total of

twenty two times. At least. With about nineteen guys. She announced to the school Friday,

the day Danny was home sick, that she was pregnant. And the ghost boy was the father.

After that both me and Tucker went home sick.

We tried to convince Danny to beak up with her, but he refused. The next Monday Paulina

broke up with him. He actually took it kinda well. But for me. There was a new boy.

We had been going out since the end of ninth grade He broke up with me two weeks ago.

He said he had met someone else. We were going out for about a year! I guess that meant

nothing to him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

I'm giving up on everything

Because you messed me up

Don't know how much you

Screwed it up

You never listened

That's just too bad

Because I'm moving on

I won't forget

You were the one that was wrong

I know I need to step up and be strong

Don't patronize me

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got It

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was mid semester, and Thursday. I saw the one person I really didn't want to see walk

up to me.

"Hey, Sam"

"Hey."

"I was thinking, mabey us breaking up wasn't a good idea."

"Your suppose to think about that before you brake up with the person."

"There it is, There's the reason I broke up with you!"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry Sam, but your a real bitch."

"You should know shouldn't you?"

I walked toward my car leaving him with his mouth hanging open and his

jaw dropped almost to the ground.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Gotta get away

There's no point in thinking about yesterday

It's too late now

It won't ever be the same

We're so different now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got It

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I was excepted to an early turn in Oxford with Tucker and Danny.

I was going to talk them into taking it. That way I could finally get out of here...

I called Tucker. Him and Valerie had broken up so he said yes.

But Danny it took him way longer to convince. He said he had his place here.

I don't understand why. With Valerie and her team of ghost fighters there's no

reason he couldn't come. Yeah, I told him that exactly. So he agreed.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I know I wanna run away

I know I wanna run away

Run away

If only I could run away

If only I could run away

Run away

I told you what i wanted I

I told you what i wanted

What I wanted

But I was forgotten

I won't be forgotten

Never Again

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got It

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got It

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After leaving for Oxford I feel a lot better. So does Danny, even Tucker can't complane.

"Do you know what's even more evil then ghosts, Danny?" Tucker asked with a childish grin on his face.

"No, what?"

"Barney, the purple dinosaur."

"That's hilarious." Danny said sarcastically."

"So, Sam. Are we still on for tonight. You know our first date?"

"Yeah, of course." Both me and Danny turned red. Danny leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Tucker looked up and smiled.

"I knew you two love..."

"SHUT UP TUCKER!"

Both me and Danny said at the same time.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Authors note: The reason I did a song fic on forgotten is 'cause Phantom 101 I read her favorite

Song thing, and she liked Avril. One of her favorite songs was Forgotten. I love that song! 


End file.
